The Heartthrob
by phantomhivemistress
Summary: "Don't look at him. Don't talk to him. Don't sit with him. Avoid being with him in one room, because he won't hesitate to kill you" Sakura got warned every day, but it made a fully different effect on her. Instead, her feelings were growing for the most feared gang leader.


**Chapter 1**

"—Alright, mom. I promise I'll do my best this time" The 16-year-old girl pinched her bridge of her nose and let out a long, drawn-out sigh. Her piercing emerald eyes moved towards the clock, and she almost panicked when she saw the time.

 _7:45 A.M_

 _Just fifteen minutes to get to school! I still haven't eaten breakfast and put on my shoes…_

"Sakura, are you even listening to me?" Her mother's voiced boomed through the phone, which made her slightly jump, "You've been kicked out from last school because of your inappropriate actions, which made me send you to your aunt. To say it shortly, I won't tolerate disobedience from you again. No more fighting at school"

"If you listened to me once, mom, you would understand a little better! You don't know me at all!" And these were the last words exchanged. The line went dead.

Sakura threw the phone on the floor and stood up from the chair. Tears were threatening to break out from her eyes. How she wanted to be locked inside her room for whole day and sleep. Then she wouldn't have to worry about her problems. She was snapped out from her thoughts when she heard her aunt's voice.

"SAKURA, YOU'RE LATE FOR SCHOOL! BREAKFAST IS READY!"  
"Coming!"  
She placed on her shoes as fast as she could, and ran downstairs.

When she got to the kitchen, she was greeted by the smell of sake. She saw her aunt sitting at the table, and drinking as usual. She had a pile of papers in front of her. Sakura looked questioningly at her.

"Shizune is making me do paper-work again…"

"Oh, that explains everything"

 _School. Ten minutes left._

"Sakura, aren't you gonna eat?" Her aunt looked at her and placed the sake away. In response, she shook her head and ran up to her quickly. She pulled her aunt in a warm hug, "See you later, Tsunade"  
And with that, she grabbed her bag and ran out of the house. But not before grabbing a toast on the way.

* * *

 _ **7:57 A.M**_

 _You have to be joking. Why does it always happen to me?!_  
Alright, this is what happened earlier: she was running through the town like a mad woman, almost knocking over lots of people. When she finally reached her school's destination, and was about to run through the door, she bumped into Karin. Karin of all people. Her childhood rival.

She gasped, and started rubbing her T-shirt like dirt got on it. Then her face darkened and she glared at her angrily, "You're a fucking filth. How dare you show your atrocious face to me? I thought I wasn't going to see you again in this town!" She shouted, and pushed Sakura harshly. She wasn't expecting this; so she stumbled slightly.

"But since you're a new student, I'll go easy on you" She flipped her hair, "Listen up, as I won't bother to repeat this again: I'm the queen of this school and what I say it GOES. Now apologize and get out of my way, filth"

Sakura blinked her eyes few times, letting the information sink in her head. When it did, she started laughing uncontrollably and clutched her stomach.

"Karin, you're still the same as back then. Stop acting like a bitch and get over it" She dusted her skirt off and looked straight at her, "Now hear me out, as I won't bother to repeat this again" She repeated the same sentence, "If you don't get out of my sight in few seconds, I'll break your nose"

"HOW DARE YOU!" Karin roared, "I'll put you in the hospital, ha! How does that sound, filth?! I'LL CALL MY DADDY RIGHT NOW!"

Sakura sighed and walked away. She brushed past Karin's shoulder, which made her angrier.

 _Man, she caused such ruckus. So troublesome._

"Dude, I bet twenty bucks that she will be beaten up by gang after school"  
"Yeah, that will happen. Seems like we will lose a new student"

 _Sometimes, I really wonder. How am I able to get in such situations._

* * *

 _ **8:10 AM**_

Sakura found her way to class, finally. Nobody bothered helping her at all, and they were giving her mean looks. Because of Karin, of course  
She opened the door, walking inside. The teacher turned around from the board and slightly glared at her.

 _What's up with these glaring people in this school?!_

"Finally, the new student decided to stop skipping my class" He continued, "You're ten minutes late for my class. Don't you have a clock in your house?"

"I apologize, sir. I ran into some trouble back there" Sakura forced those words out, while thinking of 100 ways to kill this teacher. She leaned her face down, and couldn't lift her gaze from the floor to look at her new classmates.

"Alright, at least now you know that I hate irresponsible people" He motioned her to come to the board, "Class, meet the new student, Sakura. Introduce yourself"  
 _"Act sweet and innocent…Can't be expelled again"_ Sakura forced a smile on her face, "Hi everyone! My name's Sakura. I hope we'll become friends"  
 _I hate this cheesy act._

"Alright, Sakura. Sit next to-"  
The door slammed open, revealing a dark-haired boy. He had spiky raven hair and onyx eyes. Suddenly, everyone looked down on the floor, which made this guy smirk.

"Huh?" Sakura looked around, and noticed that most of them were shivering. One of the girls motioned her to do the same. And she did. For once, I'll go along.

"Sorry, I'm late." He spoke up, and looked around the room, with the smirk still evident on his face.

"Uchiha Sasuke" He sighed, "It's alright, sit down"

Aiden slammed his shoulder harshly to Sakura's, which made her lose balance. He went to the end of the class.

 _THAT JERK! He's so going to get it from me! I'll punch him in the balls and then, I'll—_

"Sakura, sit down next to Tenten. Tenten, raise your hand"  
The same girl that motioned me to lean down my hair raised her hand. She had chocolate brown hair tied in two buns. Sakura walked towards her and sat down quietly. The teacher started writing some notes on the board.  
"You looked like you would explode. Sakura, right?" Tenten whispered.

Sakura nodded and glanced around the room, "So what's up with everyone? They're obviously scared to face this Sasuke guy"

"Don't speak about him unless you have a death wish"  
"Death wish, my ass" Sakura rolled her eyes, "So, what's the deal?"  
"Well, I'll tell you this story, but keep your voice quiet" She cleared her throat, "This school is dominated by the biggest ass, Sasuke. He has a gang, consisting other dangerous guys" She blushed when she mentioned Hyuuga Neji (one of the members)

"—Shikamaru and Naruto. If you bump into them, you'll be beaten up. The last boy that picked fight with them didn't appear at school the next day. There were rumors that he was killed by Sasuke"  
Sakura glanced at Sasuke with a curious look. He felt that someone was staring at him, so he turned around. Their eyes locked for few seconds. Sakura's cheeks instantly turned red and she turned around rather quickly.

"They have their own fan clubs. For example Karin over there, she's Sasuke-obsessed. Get near her prince and you will be put in hospital. Anyway, when you meet the Crimson Assassins gang, go to different direction or look down on the floor"  
"Really? Sasuke looks like a duck-butt…"

Instantly, Sakura's mouth was covered by Tenten's hand and she shook her head. No more talking about them.

The bell finally rang and the room got empty instantly, leaving behind Tenten and Sakura.

"So, what's the next class you have?" She asked, getting closer to Sakura to look at her timetable.  
"Literature"

* * *

 _ **2:10 PM**_  
The next lesson was Literature with Hatake Kakashi. Sadly, Sakura didn't have this subject with Tenten.  
Their teacher finally entered the class room. 30 minutes late. He was reading an orange book, 'Icha Icha Paradise'. Who knew that he would be a pervert?  
"Yo. We have a new student, Sakura. I know that you already met her. So sit down next to Sasuke"  
It was so quiet, nobody dared to make a sound. Without wasting another second, Sakura sat down next to him.

 _I don't care if he's gang leader or not. If he tries anything, I'll punch him in the face._

 _"Sweet and innocent act, Sakura"_ Inner Sakura mumbled quietly.

 _"I thought that you hated that"_  
 _"CHA! OF COURSE I DO! IT'S CREEPING ME OUT! But if we don't, then we'll probably be sent to some brat camp!"_

 _"I guess you have a point"_  
Sasuke had his eyes closed. He leaned back on the chair. Alex looked at his face…He looked so…calm and peaceful. It was hard to believe that someone like him killed other person. But just…UGH! Why does every cute guy have to be a jerk?  
She almost cracked her pencil because she was gripping it too hard. She sighed and shook her head. Stop thinking about him!

"New girl, huh?" He mumbled against her ear quietly. He was so close that she could feel his breath on her ear.

 _What the fuck._ She shouted inside her mind. How did he manage to get so close to her without her noticing it?!  
She instantly jumped away and tried to make some space between them.

"You're ruining my personal space!" She pointed an accusing finger at him, which made him chuckle quietly.

"I can do whatever I want, love" He leaned closer, "Even kiss those beautiful lips of yours"

Sakura instantly blushed and turned red like a tomato. But she covered it up easily by a glare. As she was about to respond to this egoistic person-

The bell rang. _WOO! Saved by the bell._ Sakura ran out of the class as fast as she could.

"Run as long as you want, but you can't get away from me" Sasuke chuckled and shook his head.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I hope that you liked the first chapter. Tell me if I should continue this story or not. Here's a free cookie for you:3**

 ** _Reviews are love._**


End file.
